ARC Rules
Basic Route Terminology *Route Information directs teams to their next destination. It is up to the team to determine their mode of transportation. Often the information will appear in the form of a clue, riddle, and/or a picture. *There exist multiple check-in points along the race, where ARC vouchers will be awarded based on performance. Some of these points will be Pit Stops, the final destination of each leg of the race. Each Pit Stop is a mandatory rest period which allows teams to rest and mingle with each other. The last team to check in at the Pit Stop will usually be eliminated. Teams that arrive last at the other check-in points may be assessed a penalty. Tasks In addition to general tasks, there exist tasks with special features. Quitting any task incurs a 4-hour penalty. From the second edition onwards, teams can use the Bypass to skip a task. *A Roadblock is a task only one team member can perform. Once a team member has been selected, they cannot switch. One team member can only complete at most half of the roadblocks in a race. *A Detour presents the team with a decision between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. The decision on which task to attempt lies solely with the team. A team may choose to switch tasks as many times as they wish with no penalty other than the time lost in attempting the tasks. *A Switchback is any task that relates to previous events on the race. A typical Switchback is a memory-based task, but Switchbacks can also be memorable challenges from past installments. Switchbacks typically appear later in the race and are considerably harder than normal challenges. The Express Pass cannot be used to skip this task. Special Vouchers *Courtesy of Photos (COPs) enable teams to use special route markers that can hinder or help other teams. *The Fast Forward, when claimed, will allow one team to bypass all remaining tasks in the leg and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. A hint that will lead teams to it will typically appear with one of the Route Markers. Only one team can claim a Fast Forward; any other team that tried for it will have lost time and must follow the standard Route Marker clue. Each team can only use the Fast Forward once a race. The Fast Forward appeared only in ARC Edition 1. *The Express Pass allows one team to void a COP used against them. The Express Pass was also known as the Bypass in ARC Edition 1, Starting in ARC Edition 2, it also allows a team to skip one task of their choice. A given task can be skipped by at most one team, and Express Passes are valid only up to the eighth leg of each race. Each team will be given one Express Pass at the start of the race; more can be obtained by exchanging ARC vouchers. Special Route Markers Each team is given two COPs at the start of the race. A team can only one COP per leg. COPs can be used to help and hinder other teams. Below are special route markers that they can be used. Note that if a team uses any of the following on a team ahead of them, it will have no effect. The Yield allows any one team to force another team to stop racing for some time. Teams may either exercise the Definite option (which forces one team to stop racing for 30 minutes), or the Indefinite option (which forces one team to stop racing for 1 hour or until another team shows up). Three yields will appear in ARC Edition 2: *The Normal variant *A Blind variant *A Triple variant allows for three teams to be Yielded. The U-Turn appears after select detours and allows any one team to force another to complete the other task of the Detour. There will be 3 U-turns in ARC Edition 2, one each of the following types: *The Normal variant *A Blind variant *The Double variant allows for two teams to be U-turned. The Roundabout, introduced in ARC Edition 2, appears after select Roadblocks and allows any one team to force a team member that originally sat out on the task to perform it as well. There will be 3 Roundabouts in ARC Edition 2, one each of the following types: *The Normal variant *A Blind variant *The Double variant allows for two teams to be Roundabouted. The Toll allows one team to force another to surrender all local currency they have on hand. There will be three tolls in ARC Edition 2: *The Normal variant *A Blind variant *A Triple variant allows for three teams to be Tolled. In addition to the above markers, the Bypass Booth may also appear. One team can use the Bypass to give another team immunity to the route marker. However, the latter will lose their immunity for the rest of the race. Prizes In ARC Edition 1, various prizes (money, time credits, special vouchers) were awarded to the first team to check in at designated areas. In addition, additional money could be earned on various tasks on Legs 3 to 5 of the race. In ARC Edition 2, all prizes may now only be redeemed with ARC vouchers. ARC vouchers are awarded for placing in the top 3 at each check-in point (3 for 1st, 2 for 2nd, and 1 for 3rd); 1 voucher each will also be awarded to the team that provides the episode quote and the most spirited team on each leg. During the pitstop, each voucher may be exchanged for 5 USD. COPs may be redeemed for 3 vouchers each and Bypasses can be redeemed for 7 vouchers each. Trait System In ARC Edition 1, players allotted 4 points to 4 traits: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, and Psyche. Also in ARC Edition 1, luck meter bonuses were given to the teams that provided episode titles and the most entertaining team on each leg. These systems have been retired in favor of a simpler trait system in ARC Edition 2. Players will allot 15 points to each of the players the following traits: *Strength: Determines time to complete physical, extreme, & nauseating tasks *Intelligence: Determines time to complete logic tasks. Secondary component for solving clues. *Endurance: Secondary component that affects all task times, especially long ones. *Observation: Determines time to complete tasks involving searching for objects and navigation (self-driving/taking transportation systems). *Communication: Determines ability of team to ask for help from others and complete group tasks.